Timeless
by liveloveavenge13
Summary: Crossover Peggy Carter is in for a big shock when she sees The Doctor accidentally land in her office in SHIELD HQ! They learn a bit more of each other along their unknowingly dangerous trip to the set sail of the Titanic. See what happens next in Timeless.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! This is just a story I started writing. The Doctor and Peggy accidentally meet and go on an unknowingly dangerous adventure! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It will be updated and finished soon!**

* * *

**Timeless**  
**Peggy Carter/The Doctor Crossover story**

** Prologue**

I'm gonna need a reign check on that date. Peggy dreamt. She was having a nightmare. Nightmares! The first sign on regaining consciousness!

Alright. Next Saturday. The Stork Club. 8 o'clock. Don't you dare be late! Understood? She kept thinking about this. I never left her brain. But why was this her first thought?

Wouldn't think of it. You know, I still don't know how to dance! She remembered the microphone she was speaking into. Agent Peggy Carter remembered the sounds around her. The cold air rushing through the broken window. Steve's nerve wrecked voice. It was all coming back to her.

I'll teach you. Just be there! Tears began to drip down her face. The tears didn't make it too far down her cheek. The dry ice in the holding chamber which she'd been contained in for 68 years, froze the teardrops.

I wouldn't want to step on your... The static of the microphone got stronger. There was no response from Captain Steve Rogers again.

Steve? Steve? She caught herself screaming his name. "STEVE! STEVE!" Her eyes jolted open. The door to the vibranium containment chamber opened. Peggy practically fell out of it. She was caught by Tony Stark.

"What year is it?" She asked weakly. Her eyes were barely staying open. She was extremely weak.

Before her eyes closed, Tony responded, "Its 2012, Peggy." Immediately, they took her on the gurney, and brought her to the infirmary quickly. That's the effect of the vibranium chamber.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the ****_official_**** start of Timeless xD. The prologue was a bit of my ideas flowing out. Barely any Doctor Who remarks in there, but this one is way better (maybe). So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Eight Days Later…**

Peggy was released from the infirmary five days before. She never took a break from her work at SHIELD Head Quarters. Every so often, she'd get a migraine and hallucinations. When she fell out of the chamber, she had hit her head on the corner of the vibranium chamber. Vibranium is a rare metal found in the center of the earth. It absorbs energy like a sponge, and it's very strong.

The woman started putting away files she had on her desk, although she wasn't supposed to. _Oh well,_ she thought, _better to do the work now, than to do it later._ She shrugged and put the files in her filing cabinet. It wasn't that bad.

A huge gush of wind kept blowing by. _Did Stark leave the windows open again? _She thought with a shiver. Peggy heard a loud whistle in the wind and muttered to herself, "Ok, now that's scary…" Suddenly, a blue box, which had been fading in and out, started to materialize. When it became solid, a man wearing a tweed suit, a white button down shirt, a red bow tie walked out of the box.

Peggy picked up the closest weapon she had near her. She didn't look at what she grabbed. When she pointed what she'd picked up at the man, she noticed it was just a letter opener. Really, hands? That's the best thing you could grab? A letter opener?! She looked at him, "Who are you. What are you doing here? How did you get here? And most importantly, _what the hell is that thing!?_" She pointed to the big blue police phone box.

The man laughed at her reaction. "Don't you think it's a bit rude to point a weapon at someone without introducing yourself?" His British accent somehow calmed her and she put the letter opener down. He walked over to the desk and looked at the letter opener "The name's the Doctor. Call me Doctor. Who are you?" He stuck out his hand for her to shake and she did.

"Peggy Carter. How did you get here? What is that blue box?" She'd been extremely confused. Peggy quickly brushed her hair from her face.

"Well, Peggy. Can I call you Peggy? I like that name. Peggy. That's short for Margaret right?" He fixed his bow tie and tapped his chin. "Sorry. Off topic. I got here with that big blue box! That's the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I'm a time traveler! How did you get here?" He walked over to a cabinet stand which had her personal souvenirs from the 40s. He picked up one of the photos from the newspaper she had framed of her and Steve. "Peggy, these pictures are from 1942. I would know. I've been there with the Ponds and River. They're very close friends of mine." He started to walk a bit closer to her and was right in front of her. He gave her his famous questionable look. "What's going on?"

"Of course you can call me Peggy, Doctor. Thank you! Yes. It is short for Margaret." She smiled at him softly. "You're a time traveler? That sounds interesting. So the TARDIS is a police phone box from London? I love London. It's a beautiful place." She began to get nervous when he picked up the frame. That was the only thing she had to remember that time. "I'm… not from this time period. I'm from 1942. I went in for a procedure with Mr. Howard Stark. He tried to make another Super Soldier Serum, in replication to Dr. Abraham Erkstien's version. It didn't go the way he wanted it to go. He decided to keep me in a vibranium holding chamber unconsciously. I wasn't sure about it, but it was worth it. Now I can live out whatever I can of my life."

He placed the frame back down in its spot. "Well, that would make so much more sense to why you're looking so wonderful!" He smiled and fixed his bow tie. "How about I take you somewhere. Somewhere you may have heard of. I think you'll enjoy it. Honestly, I've never been there, but I've been waiting for the right parter to go with me." He smiled at her softly and gestured to the TARDIS. "Shall we?" The Doctor opened the TARDIS door.  
She looked a him a bit confused. Peggy said hesitantly "Thank you? I guess?" She smiled at his offer. "I'd love to travel with you, Doctor." Peggy began to walk towards the TARDIS. She walked inside of the blue box. Her jaw dropped. It was so much bigger on the inside! "Oh my goodness! It's so big! And it looks so small from outside!" She was mesmerized!

The Doctor laughed and closed the door. "Yes. That it is. That is one of the advantages of the TARDIS. It's huge." He said with a laugh. He did turns around the machinery and pressed some buttons.

She laughed. The Doctor seemed like a happy-go-lucky fellow. Either way she was still curious where they were going. "Doctor, you never did tell me where we're going!" She looked at him. Her eyes glistened with curiosity.  
He hadn't noticed how beautiful her eyes were until now. Her big brown eyes glistened. He said as he snapped back into reality, "Uh… right! Where we're going." He lost his train of thought for a second, then said, "We're going to Southampton, England. April tenth, nineteen twelve. The day the Titanic set sail."

She gasped. No! He wasn't going to take her on the cruise, was he? "Well, that's quite a surprise." She smiled. Peggy always wanted to go to the Titanic.

"Even more of a surprise, we'll be getting on board. First class." He took out two tickets for them. Her eyes widened. He smiled as the TARDIS started to materialize in their room on the ship. When it finished materializing he stepped out. "Welcome to the Titanic! Beautiful isn't it?"


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**A/N: So, if you haven't noticed by now, I'm a big Avengers, Captain America, and Doctor Who fan xD. So, this chapter is getting split up into 2 parts. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Peggy walked out of the TARDIS. Her jaw dropped at the beauty of the room. It was just like Rose's room in the movie she'd seen. She said, "Oh my goodness! Doctor, this is wonderful! But isn't this room taken?" She was mesmerized by its beauty, but if they were here, wouldn't Rose and Jack Dawson be here also?

The Doctor laughed. "Now, why would I get us a room that's taken? Rose and Jack aren't here. They never made it onto the ship. They met "conveniently" in a store all thanks to me!" He closed the TARDIS door and sat down on the sofa in the room. He found a card on the small coffee table. It read:

_Welcome aboard the Titanic! We have been honored to give you this invitation to our masquerade ball. The Starlight Masquerade Ball is tonight at 10 P.M. We would be glad to see you there. Deep Regards, Captain Edward John Smith._

This note intrigued The Doctor. _Hm_, he thought, _This is new. Something seems odd about this... or maybe I just need an excuse to go on a date with Peggy..._ He laughed to himself. He walked up to Peggy who was still mesmerized by the beauty of the room. "Peggy, there's a masquerade ball tonight. Would you like to go?" He questioned as he handed her the invite.

Peggy took the invite and looked at it. She shook her head no. "I'm not one for dances, Doctor. Haven't been to one in a long time. I don't think that I'm going to go." She sighed as she traced her fingers around the rim of a pure gold mirror.

The Doctor took the invite back and grabbed her hand. He pulled her into the closet and looked around. Once he made sure the coast was clear he whispered, "Peggy, what if I said we have someone... or somethings around us. They may be after me. It may be my paranoia, but I'm pretty sure daleks are here. They've been after me for more time than I could remember. I think they're here. Do you think you'd consider going now?" He dropped her hand and gave her his most serious voice and look.

She raised an eyebrow. "Daleks, huh?" She sounded intrigued. "Sounds like an adventure. I'm in." She smiled. The fact that she hadn't been on adventure in a while, this sounded awesome to her.

"Great. It's at 10 P.M., but make sure your make up and hair doesn't take too long." He laughed and walked out of the room. She chuckled. The Doctor sat in front of the fireplace and smiled.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

**A/N: Ok! Here's part 2 to Chapter 2! Did anyone else cry for 3 days straight after The Angels Take Manhattan? I know I did ;-; aww. Well, enjoy the story! Leave reviews! Tell me what you think! Thanks, lovelies!**

* * *

_**3 hours later...**_

Peggy finished the final touches of her hair and make up. Her hair was let down in loose curls. Her red velvet, ball gown had gold lace designs dancing around the finish of the tip of the bottom and top of the dress. Her mask was a bright red with gold lace around the edges of the mask and the elastic band held the mask around her head. Peggy's clear four inch heel shoes clicked out of her room to see The Doctor sitting on a chair in a black suit, a white tuxedo shirt, a brick red bow tie, his hair slicked back with hair gel, and a white, half faced, Phantom of the Opera styled mask on.

The Doctor's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "Oh my goodness. You look... beautiful. Stunning. Amazing!" He exclaimed as he walked closer to her and gently took her hand. He brushed his hand over her cheek bone and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

Her cheeks turned a light pink and she gave a small smile. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself. But, your bow tie's a bit crooked." As she said that, he reached for his bow tie.

Peggy gently grabbed his hand and placed it down onto his side. "No," she said with soft eyes, "I've got it."

"Oh," The Doctor said a bit shyly, yet a bit flirtatiously, "alright. If you'd like." He blushed lightly and smiled.

She gently placed her finger on his dark red bow tie and placed the tie in its proper position. After she'd fixed his tie, she gently brushed off his shoulder pads on his suit. Her eyes went from his neck to his hazel green eyes. She then took a deep breath, placed her hands to her side, and said, "Well, we should be on our way."

The Doctor looked down to the woman in the red and gold dress with the red mask. _There's something so beautiful, so strong, and so delicate about her. What is this? Could this possibly be...? No. It's not. If I do, then I might lose her. I don't want her to get hurt. Not now. Not ever. _He thought to himself. He snapped back to reality to see the red headed woman looking up into his eyes. "Right! Well, then, lets go." He placed his arm on his hip signaling her to wrap her hands around his arm. "Shall we?"

Peggy placed her hands around the top of his arm. "We shall." She laughed as they started walking.

The Doctor and Peggy walked for a few minutes to get to the ballroom. On their walk, they laughed, there was silence, they learned more about each other. Their stories were deep, emotional, and touching to each other. They reached the door to the grand ballroom as a door man opened the door. They said a quick thank you and walked inside.

A small blue camera type of rod came out from the man's head as The Doctor and Peggy walked farther away. It was almost as if he'd been scanning them...


End file.
